1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to data structure and organization. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for storing, organizing, retrieving, and manipulating information in such a way that enables individuals to better manage their life activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current personal information managers, such as KPIM, by the KDE consortium, available for free at http://pim.kde.org/, allow individuals to organize information such as address books, notes, calendar items, tasks, to-do lists, etc., with a personal computer (“PC”) or personal digital assistant (“PDA”). Groupware software programs, such as Lotus Notes, which is manufactured by International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., combine the aspects of a personal information assistant with e-mail and other features that allow groups of individuals, for example, to coordinate meetings, and share documents. While useful, the above-identified applications do not attempt to organize the significance of the organization in any meaningful way. Instead, all information is treated as equivalent to any other piece of information. There is a need, therefore, in the art for an apparatus, system, and/or method for enabling users to organize information as a function of significance, as well as by type.